gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shaneymike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Joffrey Baratheon page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 11:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for your extensive work updating memorable quotes the past few weeks (I've barely been able to log any work at all due to my summer course which thankfully just ended).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:09, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you as well, Dragon! I don't know whether or not you noticed but earlier this evening I deleted most of what I added to the memorable quotes section on Mother's Mercy that was taken from the scene where Cersei is making her walk of atonement as I realized it was a bit excessive. If there is no objection, maybe I will at least reinsert the quote from that one guy who exposes himself as she is making her walk. In the meantime, I will definitely review my work and cut out anything else that was excessive. Shaneymike (talk) 03:39, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Culture and Society The categories that these articles are placed in - "Titles", "Religion", etc, are already categorized as "Culture and Society". The individual articles don't need to be placed there as well.--Ser Patrek (talk) 18:38, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Bolding quote attributions When you put a link to "Robb Stark" on the "Robb Stark" page it only appears as bolded text. Due to copy-pasting a lot of quote templates, early on we accidentally included links to character pages on their own page -- i.e., we cut and past a quote from an episode article by Robb Stark into the actual Robb Stark article, resulting in bolded text. Character names in the attribution tag actually aren't supposed to be bolded at all - it's a relic from before when we were copy-pasting stuff. Unfortunately several (including me) assumed for a long time that the names needed to be bolded so we'd imitate that format. You don't need to do that. So the names in quote attributions shouldn't be bolded.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:20, October 2, 2015 (UTC) http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Cersei_Lannister?curid=2104&diff=224293&oldid=224185 Stop bolding names in the quotes like that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 09:45, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Shaneymike (talk) 09:47, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Quote length While admittedly there is much quotable dialogue, some of the quote sections you're using are getting a bit long. You shouldn't just block quote entire 10 line conversations. Admittedly this is more of a guideline than a rule.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Okie-dokie. I'll keep them shorter. Shaneymike (talk) 02:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, just do what you want. Worrying about it would slow you down; we can always edit it down later.--The Dragon Demands (talk)